


Regalo de Navidad (Otayuri)

by LeriRivera07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Summary: Pronto será Navidad, y Yuri esta muy emocionado, quiere pasar esa fecha con las personas que ama; pero, la ausencia de Otabek causara conflictos internos en el rubio.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Regalo de Navidad (Otayuri)

**Author's Note:**

> Especial de Navidad, disfruten, con Yuri Protection Squad.

Faltaban 5 días para Navidad, y aún no había podido contactar a Otabek, se sentía un poco triste, puesto que quería pasar esa fecha tan importante con una de sus personas favoritas; su abuelo le había dicho que a lo mejor el kazajo estaba muy ocupado por su trabajo y que tal vez había olvidado a poner a cargar su celular, el rubio le había dado la razón; sin embargo, aún se encontraba preocupado, incluso el cerdo (como le llamaba a Yuuri), había dicho que todo estaba bien, por supuesto que Yuri trató de arrancarle esa sonrisa en forma de corazón al calvo (Viktor), cuando este asentía a lo que decía el cerdo.

El problema era que Yuri tenía un regalo para el kazajo, el cual estaba envuelto con papel de tigres y tenía un gran moño verde, en ese momento entró su abuelo diciéndole que ya iba a poner el árbol de Navidad, el pequeño ruso se puso muy contento y corrió hacia su escritorio para escribir su deseo de Navidad y luego colocarlo en el árbol, Nikolai sólo sonrió al ver a su nieto y salió de la habitación con un pensamiento muy alegre, el cual sabía que le haría muy feliz al pequeño rubio.

Navidad se acercaba con gran velocidad, y el rubio no podía evitar sentirse más nervioso con el paso de los días, puesto que cierto pelinegro no contestaba los mensajes, los cuales aparecían con dos palomitas que querían decir que aquellos mensajes habían sido recibidos pero no leídos, Yuri se enojó ¿Qué era más importante que él?, ¿Por qué no le contestaba?, ¿A caso estaría con alguien más?, por eso no contestaba, porque se estaba divirtiendo con otra persona, aunque no podía reclamarle nada ya que no estaban saliendo, y por lo tanto el kazajo tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera. Tan sólo de pensar en eso hacía que su corazón se estrujara, estaba enamorado de Otabek desde hace tiempo; sin embargo, se había guardado todos esos sentimientos, ya que no quería que su amistad se terminará.

El abuelo Nikolai se acercó al árbol de Navidad y observó un papelito sumamente pequeño, con curiosidad tomó el papel y al leerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, el papel decía: “Santa Claus sólo te pido de regalo, que traigas a Otabek, prometo portarme bien y dejar de insultar al cerdo y al calvo”. El ruso mayor sonrió y dejó el papelito en su lugar, mientras pensaba que su nieto se llevaría una gran sorpresa, al ver que su deseo se cumpliría.

Yuri despertó el día 25 de Diciembre a una hora muy temprana, corrió hacia la sala y buscó el papelito que había dejado en el árbol, lo abrió y miró hacia la puerta con esperanza, sin embargo, sabía que no se cumpliría, llevó el papelito en dirección a sus labios y lo besó, después con una pequeña sonrisa caminó a su habitación, aún faltaba el 6 de enero para pedirle a los Reyes Magos que le trajeran a Otabek; se recostó en su cama y se puso unos audífonos, coloco su música a todo volumen, comenzando a tararear.  
El abuelo caminó hacia la cocina para comenzar con la cena, puesto que ese día irían a visitarlos, estaba acomodando los pirozhkis para su nieto, cuando sonó el timbre, se limpió las manos y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir vio a Yuuri y a Viktor, quienes venían a ayudarle a hacer la cena, bueno en realidad sólo Yuuri, porque Viktor quemaría la cocina, estuvieron una hora aproximadamente, hasta que escucharon los insultos de un pequeño rubio, el cual ya tenía hambre y que al bajar las escaleras se encontró con cierto ruso que sólo servía para molestar. Así que Yuuri tuvo que ir a calmarlos, trayendo al rubio, el cual al ver su platillo favorito, comenzó a comer con ganas, dejando muy pocos, al sentirse lleno decidió subir a darse un baño. Cuando terminó, se colocó un conjunto algo simple, ya que el kazajo no iba a asistir y no tenía ganas de arreglarse, según él, no valía la pena si no estaba Otabek.

Ya era un poco tarde, cuando comenzaron a llegar los invitados, afortunadamente la cena ya estaba lista, sin embargo, cierto ruso rubio estaba muy arisco, ya que había muchas personas en su hogar, además de que faltaba una de las personas más importantes en su vida: Otabek.

La cena transcurrió con suma tranquilidad, aunque aquel pequeño ruso estuviera insultando a todo aquel que lo molestaba, diciendo que era una pena que Otabek no estuviera presente, ganándose así unos cuantos golpes o unas lindas palabras ofensivas. El único que podía calmar a la fiera era Nikolai y en contadas ocasiones Yuuri, entre bromas por parte de los invitados e insultos por parte del gatito, terminó la cena, faltaban 10 minutos para las 12:00, cuando Viktor pidió la atención de todos, anunciando su próxima boda con Yuuri, todos se alegraron por aquella noticia, aunque a decir verdad, la mayoría ya se lo esperaban, ya que hasta cierto punto eran muy obvios.

Yuri comenzó a sentirse cansado y le dijo a su abuelo que se iría a dormir, sin embargo, lo detuvo diciendo que tenían que abrir los regalos; con mucha flojera se sentó y sacó los regalos, cada uno abrió sus regalos con emoción, menos un gatito que sólo observaba el regalo de su amigo, lo entretuvieron un rato más, hasta que sonó el timbre, todos se alegraron, menos Yuri, ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. El abuelo Nikolai fue para abrir la puerta, mientras que cierto ruso le tapaba los ojos al pequeño rubio, el cual intentaba arañarlo para que lo soltará, hasta que pudo quitárselo y vio frente a él a la persona que había estado esperando: Otabek, el cual sostenía una gran caja; Yuri literalmente saltó sobre el kazajo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, Otabek por otro lado, tuvo que soltar su regalo para atrapar al rubio, todos sonreían al ver tan adorable escena, siendo cierto tailandés el que tomaba fotos del momento.

Cuando Yuri por fin soltó al kazajo, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, dejando a todos sorprendidos por esa acción, luego subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, Otabek corrió en busca de su gatito, junto con el regalo. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y sólo recibió un “Lárgate”, de parte del ruso, estuvo 15 minutos rogando que lo dejara entrar, hasta que obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, entró encontrándose al rubio con lágrimas y un puchero en su boca, Otabek le pidió disculpas y le explicó que le quería sorprender, el pequeño rubio sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Otabek le mostró a caja de regalo y Yuri con gran emoción, se la arrebató de las manos y despedazó el papel que la envolvía, sacó una bonita chaqueta con estampado de animal print, aparte de una funda para celular con un tigre rugiendo. En ese momento el rubio recordó el regalo del kazajo, y bajó corriendo en busca de la caja, dejando a un pelinegro confundido, luego regresó y le lanzó la caja, Otabek sacó unos audífonos de casco, un disco de su banda favorita y una chaqueta de cuero.  
Ambos estaban muy felices y el ruso, por la emoción del momento, se lanzó besando los labios del mayor; sin embargo, se alejó rápidamente, avergonzado y asustado por su osadía. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que, el kazajo le estaba besando de nuevo: “Feliz Navidad atrasada Yura”, susurró el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, “Feliz Navidad Beka”, murmuró el rubio y besó nuevamente los labios del mayor, iniciando así una adorable relación.


End file.
